


Tiny Dancer

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Come play, Cursed Object, DeanCas Smol Things 2018, Destiel - Freeform, Grace Kink, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, SPN - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Size Difference, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is crack, Wing Kink, allthesmolthings2018, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: A cursed object dooms Dean to an adorably tiny size, which ends up being way kinkier than originally anticipated.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DeanCas All the Smol Things challenge, and I enjoyed every minute of it! I'm still new to writing Destiel, so forgive me if it's not perfect. Also, this is straight up crack. You have been warned. Enjoy, my loves!
> 
> I write for my own pleasure but if you enjoyed it too, please leave a comment! I love feedback :)

“Dean!” Cas’ low voice rumbled urgently. “Sam failed to mention that it is absolutely imperative that we not touch the cursed objects.” The search for the miniature solid brass shoes had gone better than expected, but when Cas stepped away to take Sam’s call as Dean packed up the items, he was met with alarming news.

 

Still on the museum pedestal, the ornate shoes sat innocently. Cas heard a faint squeal coming from directly in front of him, and looking down, he noticed a very tiny, very angry Dean Winchester jumping up and down screaming.

 

“Son of a bitch!” came his tiny, high-pitched squeak as he shook his fists in the air. He was no bigger than a salt shaker, but twice as salty.

 

Cas kneeled down to inspect the adorable sight. “I was going to say, Sam warned against touching the cursed objects, as they turn anything that touches them into miniature versions.”

 

“No shit!” Dean yelled as low as he could, which was still barely within human hearing range.

 

Unable to hold back a smirk, Cas held out his hand for Dean. “You’re rather cute when you’re angry.” Instead of stepping on, Dean kicked his hand as hard as he could, which was hardly felt. “Please, I’m only trying to help. Besides, I want you to ride in my pocket.”

 

“What? Why?” Dean protested, stepping skeptically onto Cas’ palm.

 

“I’ve always wanted a pocket Dean.”

 

A long eyeroll and an “Ah, fuck me,” later, he plopped down on the ball of Cas’ hand.

 

“I would, but the size difference would likely be unpleasant for you.”

 

Dean raised a brow. “Well then I guess you’ll have to touch the shoes too and come down here with me.”

 

Moving his trenchcoat out of the way, Cas slid Dean into the pocket of his white dress shirt and looked down approvingly. “Perhaps later,” he considered. “I like you like this.”

 

Hiding his blush behind the pocket, Dean looked away and grumbled something incoherent about a control freak. If he was being honest, he liked to be bossed around a little bit. And Cas liked to be obeyed. It was an agreeable dynamic. He found himself looking forward to being the same size as Cas again; although, why wait? The boner was real, and the kink possibilities were endless.

 

As fate would have it, Dean’s tol/smol fantasies were interrupted by the phone ringing in Cas’ trench coat pocket. He could distinctly feel the buzz, not just of the vibration mode but of the ring tone, and he wondered why he had never invested in a vibrator before.

 

“Hello Sam,” Cas answered reluctantly. “Dean touched the miniature shoes and it shrank him. Is there a cure?” As Sam spoke, Cas tipped the pedestal over to drop the cursed objects into their warded box. “Alright, I’ll tell him.”

 

“What’d the cockblock have to say?” Dean squealed.

 

“From the time you stop touching the shoes, the curse only lasts an hour,” Cas repeated. “Apparently the stand for it had to be specially made. We should leave before it returns to its original size and crushes everything in this museum.”

 

Those two didn’t make even make it to the car before Dean started spouting off sexy ideas to enjoy while he was still tiny. As little appeal semi-public sex had for Cas, he caved when Dean insisted that they wouldn’t have much time if they waited until they arrived home. In the back of the Impala, behind the museum, Cas unzipped his pants with Dean on his leg.

 

Having been worked up by Dean’s dirty talk, Cas was beyond ready when Dean began climbing his shirt and balanced between his collar and neck, nipping and sucking as hard as he could. To Cas, they were the same playful bites as always, but smaller. He gave a soft moan as Dean found the spot under his jaw that he loved so much, moving quickly but efficiently to cover the area usually kissed over within a second. Without warning, Dean slipped into his shirt, and at first Cas thought he had fallen, frantically opening the buttons. He was relieved to see Dean with his hands splayed across the left side of his chest.

 

“I know you must get tired of me saying this,” said Dean, “but I freaking love your pecs, Cas.”

Arousal building from both the body worship and power he possessed over Dean by size alone, he couldn’t help touching himself through his boxers as Dean teased a nipple in his mouth. Being on earth for ten years made Cas often forget the power imbalance that was already in place just by him being a celestial being. As soon as the curse wore off, he would be sure and remind Dean of the wondrous might hiding behind his human form.

 

“Dean, get on my thumb,” Cas gently ordered. Sliding down his stomach and crawling out between two buttons, Dean made his way to the hand Cas was palming over his erection. With the other hand, Cas slipped his cock out of his boxers and gave it a couple of long pumps, much to the visual delight of the man watching from inches away.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed through his teeth, his own hard-on getting uncomfortable in his jeans. “I’m kinda pissed that I can’t fit that in my mouth right now.” He would never look at Castiel’s body the same way again. Every magnified square inch was more beautiful than he remembered. He wanted all of it. He wanted to spend hours running his mouth and hands over every part of him, adoring him, whether in his regular sized body or this temporary one.

 

“Use your mouth,” Cas gravelled as he wrapped his hand around his shaft with Dean holding fastly to his thumb. When Dean nodded, Cas began thrusting into his hand slowly, giving Dean time to position himself. The warmth of Dean’s tongue ran up and down his cock as Cas pumped, the sensation teasing, building the fire in his gut that demanded more.

 

On one of his strokes up, Dean jumped off his thumb and onto the tip of his cock, where he opened his mouth as wide as he could and began sucking on his slit. The short hiss and pleasured groaning from above let him know he was doing fine, but within the minute he was met with a bead of precum, which filled his entire mouth.

 

Knowing there would be a lot more where that came from, Dean spat it down the shaft, where Cas swiped it up on his next pass. “I know it’s supposed to be sexy to swallow, but,” Dean shook his head, “I don’t think I can hold all your load in my current condition, man.”

 

“It’s fine,” Cas huffed, his breath growing erratic. “Keep doing that, it’s helping to keep it slick.”

 

Religiously, Dean continued sucking, licking, groping, until Cas gave two final long strokes, and braced himself. Instead of letting him sit idly by, Cas snatched Dean up and held him directly in the line of fire, ropes of come covering Dean as Cas worked through his orgasm. Shocked and suspended in mid-air, Dean froze as warm seed dripped off him, thoroughly debauched and moments away from coming untouched.

 

Without warning, Dean’s body began returning to its normal size. Quickly growing too large to be held in a hand, Dean slipped onto Cas’ lap facing away from him, covered head to toe in cooling ejaculate. Before he could turn his head, Cas threw him onto his back and made quick work of Dean’s shirt, shoes, and pants. Fondling Dean through his boxers, Cas revelled in the moans he was eliciting from the man that had just taken him apart. Not wasting any more time, the angel tore the underwear down Dean’s legs and looked right into his eyes as he trailed two fingers across Dean’s come-splattered face. After gathering what he needed, he spread it all over Dean’s needy cock teasingly before wrapping his hands around it.

 

“Do you have any idea how powerful I am?” Cas slowly asked, his low voice only bringing Dean closer to the edge. With a slight twist, Cas stroked Dean, giving a slight squeeze at the tip. When Dean only huffed a loud moan in response, he went on. “Seeing you small reminded me. It’s so easy to forget when you’re in a human body the same size as yours.”

 

“Show me,” Dean begged. Cas had gotten way too good at handjobs, and sent Dean pleading every time. “Dammit Cas, show me your power.”

 

Glowing blue flashing behind his irises, he began to lift in the air, seemingly levitating, and grace poured through his veins and into his fingers. Dean laid back in wide-eyed wonder, taking in the beauty of the angel before him, and when he dared blink, he swore he saw the shadow of a pair of wings behind Cas’ back. Grace glowing blue in a thick membrane around his fingers, Cas grabbed onto Dean’s dick once more, the new smoothness and warmth overwhelming.

 

Slipping a finger at Dean’s rim, Cas used his oozing grace to lubricate the way as he slowly inserted one finger, encouraged along by Dean’s pleased shouting. The healing power of his grace widened his way with no pain, and soon he had in two fingers. Curling up, he brushed against Dean’s prostate, which sent him into cries of ecstasy. Over and over, he thrust in and out, hitting just the right spot each time. Knowing he was close, Cas removed himself to give all his attention to Dean’s red, stimulated cock.

 

This side of Cas had never been seen; he was glorious and majestic, and he never wanted to take his eyes off of him. Cas continued sliding his hands up and down Dean’s length in the most perfect way as Dean watched Cas hover over him, and he _definitely_ saw wings out of the corner of his eye at one point. When his lover bent over him and whispered “You are the most perfect human in all of Creation,” Dean came with a force that shook him to the core.

 

His own spend on his stomach and Cas’ hands, Dean heaved until the high subsided, and then they heard it. The crumbling rooftop gave way to a gigantic pedestal, which once held the cursed shoes which made Dean small. Startled but still a little hazy, the two untangled themselves and Cas’ grace subsided as Dean threw on his pants and got in the driver’s seat before local authorities could get to the scene.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean cleared his throat after they were on the main road. “When we get home, you’re touching those damn shoes. It’s your turn to have a squeaky voice and tiny dick.”


End file.
